


Yours Truly

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, betapa ia rindu pada penulis surat ini.</p>
<p>Rindu untuk mengganggunya lagi, rindu untuk mengajaknya minum teh bersama lagi—</p>
<p>--dan rindu untuk mencabut nyawanya agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu pengkhianatannya beberapa tahun lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> 07-Ghost bukan punya saya, saya cuma hobi bikin fanficnya aja~

Pagi menjelang. Mentari menyembulkan diri dari ufuk timur, beranjak merangkak ke atas langit hingga menyebabkan para penghuni Bumi terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka.

 

Di Benteng Hobsburg, seorang kolonel berambut hitam kelam dan berwajah lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya berjalan ke arah pintu kantornya dengan tumpukan kertas kerja di tangan. Jalannya lambat karena sesekali, ia mengecek urutan lembaran yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini. Sudahkah mereka tersusun secara alfabetis? Apakah ada salah satu di antara mereka yang rusak? Apakah ada lembaran yang sudah menjadi korban coret-coretan seorang Hyuuga kemarin atau beberapa hari yang lalu?

 

Saking terfokusnya Katsuragi (palsu) pada lembaran yang harus ia tangani, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah surat beramplop putih bersih terjatuh ke lantai saat ia membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia baru sadar akan kehadiran si surat ketika tumpukan itu sudah ditaruh dengan hati-hati di atas meja kerja dan ia membalikkan diri untuk menutup pintu.

 

Matanya berkedip pelan dalam keheranan. Ia, yang sebenarnya sudah mati, memungut si surat dan membuka amplopnya dengan hati-hati. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah manik hitam (yang dulunya hijau lime elektrik) itu selesai membaca isi dan mengenali gaya menulis yang ada di sana, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kelewat tegang.

 

  
**[** _Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?_

Apakah kau masih dihantui mimpi buruk? 

Masihkah kau berjalan di waktu tidur? **]**  


 

Ah, betapa ia rindu pada penulis surat ini.

 

Rindu untuk mengganggunya lagi, rindu untuk mengajaknya minum teh bersama lagi—

 

_**\--dan rindu untuk mencabut nyawanya agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu pengkhianatannya beberapa tahun lalu.** _

 

* * *

 

“Kolonel Katsuragi?”

 

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Begitu ia benar-benar sudah tiba ke dunia nyata, mata hitamnya mendapati sosok Konatsu Warren yang sedang menatapnya heran. “Apa Kolonel tidak apa-apa?” tanya blonde bermata krem itu khawatir. Tangannya yang semula hanya memeluk tumpukan kertas kerja kini menggenggam ujung-ujungnya erat hingga nyaris remuk.

 

Ia tersenyum tipis. “Yah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedang melamun sebentar.”

 

Konatsu baru akan menghela napas lega ketika ia menyadari ada lembaran yang bukan kertas kerja di atas meja sang Kolonel. Begitu ia benar-benar sadar surat apa sebenarnya yang ada di sana, ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari lega menjadi campuran antara kaget, syok, dan histeris. “K-Kolonel Katsuragi dapat surat cinta?!”

 

Satu pekikan yang sukses membuat lima penghuni kantor lainnya menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka.

 

“Waah, ternyata begitu-begitu juga Kolonel Katsuragi punya penggemar, ya~”

 

Meski di luar ia tersenyum seperti biasa, dalam hatinya ia melontarkan berbagai macam kutukan yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan Gereja Barsburg dulu. Kutukan-kutukan yang kalau dirangkum hasilnya adalah, “Mati saja kau, Hyuuga.”

 

Ah, hari yang (tidak) terlalu biasa di Kantor Kerja Black Hawk...

 

* * *

 

Mentari masih bersinar cerah di mansion milik Miroku Barsburg ketika kehebohan terjadi di sana.

 

Kurena, yang saat itu masih sedang dalam rangka bersih-bersih Mansion, hanya bisa memandang diam aksi kejar-kejaran antara Begleiter pemilik mansion ini dan satu-satunya bocah yang tinggal di sana dengan jabatan sklave. Bulir keringat tampak menggantung di pipinya saat dua orang yang usianya berbeda lebih dari satu dekade itu bertingkah layaknya kucing yang sedang mengejar tikus; hal yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dilakukan oleh sang Begleiter yang usianya sudah di awal 20-an kalau dilihat dari segi mental. Jika saja Kurena bisa bicara, mungkin ia akan bertanya, “Berapa sebenarnya usiamu, Karu- _san_?” pada sang Begleiter yang bagian atas wajahnya ditutupi perban putih.

 

Sindiran? Iya. Sarkasme?  **Iya**. Retoris?  ** _Iya_**.

 

Efek dari tinggal selama beberapa tahun dengan si  _Begleiter kuudere_  yang lidahnya setajam pisau sebagai bawahan si empunya mansion: ikut tertular lidah tajamnya, meski tidak setajam level aslinya.

 

“Kembali kau, bocah kurang ajar!”

 

“Kalau aku kembali, kau akan membunuhku ‘kan!”

 

“Tidak kubunuh—kuhajar kau sampai tewas!”

 

“Itu sama saja dengan membunuhku, Karu!”

 

“Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu membaca kertas itu, hah?!”

 

“Karena kupikir itu bukan kertas penting, makanya—“

 

“Kubunuh kau, Teito Klein!”

 

* * *

 

Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menulis tanpa melihat. Tidak ada yang tahu—bahkan dirinya sendiri—cara agar tulisannya tetap rapi meski ia tidak bisa lagi melihat. Yang Karu tahu, ia hanya menuliskan isi pikirannya; apakah tulisannya masih rapi seperti dulu atau belepotan tinta biru, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

 

Dan—ah. Sudah waktunya ia pergi ke tempat atasannya.

 

Dilipatnya surat itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop, lalu disimpannya di dalam saku mantelnya. Sambil menarik kerah kaus yang dipakai Teito (yang sangat ia tahu sedang bersembunyi di samping pintu kamarnya dan berhasil ia tangkap lagi), ia berjalan menuju halaman depan.

 

Nanti, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menitipkan surat ini ke siapapun itu yang arah tujuannya ke Kantor Black Hawk.

 

Nanti, ia akan berpapasan dengan sosok yang harusnya menyusup ke dalam militer bersama dirinya dulu.

 

Nanti, ia akan mengawasi si bodoh Landkarte yang sudah berubah nama dan penampilan dari kejauhan.

 

Nanti...

 

...masih bisakah ia merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari esok pagi, jika si bodoh yang tidak terlalu bodoh itu sadar siapa Karu Ien sebenarnya?

 

* * *

**  
The End.**


End file.
